So What If Steve Has A Crush?
by SirVacuumThe3rd
Summary: Steve knows what he's feeling. He knows what he wants to do. It's just the fact of dealing with it that he has a problem with. And problems like that always seem to be the kind that get solved by someone else.


Steve's fist slammed into the punching bag with a satisfying sound. He did it again. And again. And again and again. His fist blurred through his wet eyes. Why did nothing go his way? Why was it so hard to get through each day?

"Dammit," he muttered, punching the bag harder. "Stupid stupid stupid." He punched the bag again, sending all his hate into the bag. "So stupid, Steve. So stupid of you." He swiped at his eyes and kept punching the bag. He gave it a hard right hook and it exploded and flew off the hook. He grabbed the torn bag and threw it into the wall with a grunt. He stared at it angrily. "What are you _thinking?_ It would never work. Never." He rubbed his face and sighed, turning around and picking up another punching bag. He needed to yell, punch, hurt, scream, cry. Anything to get these feelings out of him.

He put the punching bag on the hook and let loose, his fists punching over and over again. "You idiot. So what? So what if you like him?" He didn't care that his fists were getting bruised, the skin starting to split open and bleed. He kept on muttering angrily at himself. "It will go away. Nothing to be scared of, you're Captain America for heavens sake!" He punched the bag hard. Harder. Harder.

"NO! I'M NOT!" He yelled, punching the bag clear across the room, sending it crashing into a shelf of weights and splitting itself open. He crumpled to the floor.

"No," he whispered quietly. "I'm just Steve." He closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. "Just Steve."

"Steve?" Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around quickly and saw Tony standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed and wiped his face. He looked at Tony, who looked pretty comfortable where he was. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Stark, please no games." Steve sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Like I said," Tony said, walking over to where Steve was on the floor. He took a seat beside him. "I've heard enough." He took a breath. "I heard enough to know that you like someone, that you're scared that you like them, that you think they don't like you back, that you think it will all go away, and that you're not Captain America, you're Steve. Just Steve." He sighed and looked at Steve with his brown eyes. "Sounds like you're in a pretty shitty situation."

Steve chuckled darkly. "Tell me about it."

"May I ask who this person is?" Tony inquired quietly.

Steve stopped, thinking it through. His eyes clouded over with a far away look. His body tensed up.

"Hey, Steve." Tony said, looking concerned again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve shot up quickly, his eyes darting down to Tony, who still had his hand raised where Steve's shoulder was. Tony looked up at him with a confused look. He slowly took in Steve's stance; his feet planted firmly and his arms raised, body tense. Realization slowly dawned on Tony's face. He carefully stood up, watching Steve's reaction. Steve watched him closely, stepping back as Tony stood up in front of him.

"Is it me?" Tony whispered, looking at Steve.

Steve sighed and put his arms down. "Yes," he said quietly.

Tony stood there watching him, both of them watching the other for what would happen next. Tony looked at Steve, his hands bruised and cut from taking all of his emotions out on the punching bags. Steve looked at Tony with doubtful eyes, almost as if expecting Tony to hurt him by saying this was all a cruel joke.

"I'm sorry." Tony said, stepping closer. Steve took a step back. Tony looked at him with hurt eyes, and Steve stopped moving. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was me." Tony took one step forward again, his nose almost touching Steve's. Steve slowly breathed out a wavering breath, a scared look on his face. "And I'm sorry that this hurts you." Tony looked up at him with deep eyes, still watching him. He kept looking at him as he slowly lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Steve, pulling him into a hug. "And I'm most sorry that I haven't told you how I feel." He felt Steve stiffen and stand there, staring down at him in disbelief. Steve looked down at Tony, the Tony that was hugging him tightly. Steve slowly raised his arms and hugged him back, marveling at how...how safe Tony felt. How right it felt to him. He ducked his head down and laid it on Tony's shoulder, not saying a word. Tony smiled as Steve relaxed in his embrace. "But, I'm not sorry that I like you."

Steve laughed quietly and looked at Tony. He sighed as he straightened up, not letting go of Tony, but loosening his grip. "I'm not sorry either." He said with a smile. He slowly leaned in and kissed Tony, amazed at the idea of him being able to ever think this feeling would go away.


End file.
